Robo C.H.I.C.
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Robo C.H.I.C., also known as Cyber-C.H.I.C., is an American independent low-budget science fiction film of the cyborg action subgenre. It was co-directed by the team of Ed Hansen and Jeff Mandel, who also wrote the script for the film. It was produced by Action International Pictures and released direct-to-video on August 9th, 1990. The film stars Kathy Shower in the lead role of the ROBO-C.H.I.C. with Burt Ward as Harry Truman Hodgkins, Ranson Baker as John Kent, Kip King as Doctor Von Colon and Phil Proctor as Police Chief Morton. Plot Cast Perez Drawdy. News Cameraman Notes Production & Release * This film has also been released under the title Cyber-C.H.I.C.. * Robo C.H.I.C. (1990) and Cyber-C.H.I.C. (1990) both redirect to this page. * Production and filming of Robo C.H.I.C. took place in May, 1989. * In Germany, the movie was released under the title Thunder-Tronic. IMDB; Robo C.H.I.C. (1990); Company credits. * Robo C.H.I.C. was released on home video in VHS format in the United States by Hemdale Home Video and in Canada by Nova Home Video. Cast & Crew * Co-director and co-writer Jeffrey Mandel is credited as Jeff Mandel in this film. * Actor Jeffrey Judson Smith is credited as Jeff Smith in this film. * Director of photography J. Michael Wemple is credited as Mike Wemple in this film. * Wardrobe assistant Fox Jane is credited as Jane Fox in this film. * According to this page's entry on IMDB, actress Shanna Lynn plays a biker chick, but is uncredited for her participation in this film. Shanna Lynn is primarily a stunt performer, who acts as a double for other actors and also does vehicle stunt work. * In addition to playing the lead role as the main ROBO-C.H.I.C., actress Kathy Shower is also the executive producer of this film. Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Part cop. Part machine. All woman." * Despite being the executive producer and star of the film, Kathy Shower, actually left the project early in production. IMDB; Robo C.H.I.C. (1990); Trivia. * This is Ed Hansen's fifth film work as a director and/or co-director. It is his first project that is not strictly in the adult film industry. * This is Jeff Mandel's second film as a director and/or co-director, and his first work in the science fiction genre. What else have they done? * Co-director and co-writer Jeff Mandel is also known for his work on the live-action sci-fi series Super Force. He wrote the scripts for 35 out of 48 episodes of the series. He was also a supervising producer on three episodes. * Actress Kathy Shower appeared in two episodes of Knight Rider between 1985 and 1986. She played a woman named Tori in "Junk Yard Dog" and she played Claudia Torrell in "Knight of a Thousand Devils". * This film marks the acting debut of Jennifer Daly. It doesn't exactly kick-start a career for her, as she only does two films after this; neither of which are movies that anyone has ever heard of. * "Holy hitting rock bottom, Batman!" Burt Ward is the only actor in this film who is any way recognizable to others. He is best known for playing teen sidekick Robin on the 1966-1968 superhero TV series Batman. * Along with Burt Ward, actor Kip King has also appeared on episodes of Batman. He played a character named Nick in the two-part episodes, "The Joker Goes to School" and "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". * This is the first, and to date only, known acting work for Teena Gustav Russeuil. External Links * * * References ---- Category:Action International Pictures Category:1990/Films Category:August, 1990/Films Category:Films with crew categories